


【权贵】灰色猎犬/Gray Hound

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】灰色猎犬/Gray Hound

夜很短，夜很长。

通常睡觉或者熬夜作工的时候都挺快的，现在黄明昊坐在巴士站里，被广播告知因为风暴巴士延迟4-6个小时，很是崩溃，真是难捱又漫长的夜。

“灰狗”这种准点率极低而且便宜机票好几倍的交通工具，适合有闲无钱的乘客，或者根本就难中羞涩的人。这是黄明昊第一次坐这种车，半夜十二点本该发车时分，可是却因为一场莫须有的风暴被滞留。

环视周围，黄明昊发现自己被些奇奇怪怪的乘客包围了，衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，身上还带着麻味儿的瘾君子，以及穿着暴露的妓女。黄明昊皱了皱鼻子，往旁边挪了一个座位，和那个神智不清裤子都垮到膝盖的junkie拉开距离。

听说还要4到6个小时或者更久，牵着狗的流浪汉在车站大厅角落铺开毯子直接躺下，盖上大衣开始睡觉。他的狗是他忠臣的伙伴，睡在他叉开的小腿中间，人狗一片祥和。于他和它，倒是个平凡宁静的夜。

黄明昊的紧张感已经开始被激起，尤其是在车站大厅里又来了一个梳脏辫的黑人，看起来像是来自某个黑帮。他不由的想旁边的那个看起来唯一正常点的男人靠过去。至少那个人跟自己看起来衣着干净整洁，却被帽子沿儿和口罩把脸遮住的严严实实。

黄明昊拎着行李袋去洗手间，一共五个隔间，黄明昊看着第一间厕所满地的纸，正准备退出来，却看到隔板上稀稀落落的一滩水迹，还带着点儿白色，瞬间明白这是什么之后，黄明昊“啧”了一声退出来，有些崩溃。

实在太脏了，黄明昊在想自己为什么要赌气离家出走，还没带钱，只能坐这种州际巴士。刚走进第二间隔间，还没来得及检查卫生状况是不是和第一间一样糟糕，就被人从后面按住，趴在了隔板上。

黄明昊吓得惊呼出声，还不忘到处看看，怕这间隔板上也有秽物。那人不仅压得黄明昊无法动弹，裆部还在黄明昊的身后贴着蹭了蹭，这种变态的猥亵行为让黄明昊一下就慌了起来，想找个办法脱身，是等会儿这变态脱裤子实施猥亵的时候又还是哪一个他放松的瞬间，反正他黄明昊是绝对不会就范的。

就在这时黄明昊却闻到一种味道，淡淡的几乎快散光了，如果不是那个人刚刚凑的太近，还带着身上体温的热气，或许黄明昊就闻不到了。那是咖啡豆和苹果花的味道，可能还有点小羊皮。

黄明昊被人死死压在脏乱不堪的隔板上，这会儿他却有些放心下来，勾了勾嘴角，很快又收敛起这一点儿笑意，为了不被后面的人发现。

他想，他知道是谁了，但当下或许不该戳穿。

“你要干什么？”黄明昊冷着声音，还喘着气，想要表现出紧张却故作淡定的样子，好像真的害怕了。果然背后那人没说话，解人皮带的手还有点儿抖，估计是怕声音会暴露自己。黄明昊就越发确定背后是范丞丞，哪里的暴徒如此不专业，实施强暴的人比被强暴的人还紧张。

“咔哒”一声黄明昊的皮带松开，带着裤子垮到了小腿肚。皮带扣还晃荡了几下，砸在了隔间挡板上。一只手手从衣摆下边伸进他的上衣里，捏到他的乳尖。 

“滚...啊……”黄明昊觉得手指的温度果然还是太凉了，和自己早就不受控发热起来的身体贴在一起，还是太刺激了。那只指尖冰凉的手手心却是暖和的，黄明昊被摸到的地方瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩。 

他想着对方再摸他多一点，让他能不要那么热，又想讨一个缓解燥热的吻，可惜他被牵制住不能扭头，还得揣着明白装糊涂，装作不认识的害怕样子。

黄明昊被粗暴的摁在墙上，裤子牵着腿迈不开步子，根本站不稳。明显是怕黄明昊摔倒，身后的人看到黄明昊趔趄一下，还是下意识搂紧他。

除了一改平时的耐心和温柔，范丞丞到了进入的时候倒是入戏得很，直接粗暴的提枪就干。大力的进出持续着，黄明昊觉得有点疼，骂骂咧咧了几句，又浅声呻吟了几下，像是对范丞丞毫无温柔可言的暴力行径的不满意。 

因为兴奋而勃起的黄明昊，内裤早就被剥了个干净，翘起的阴茎被迫抵在隔板上，龟头的皮肤细致又敏感，蹭在粗糙的隔板上还没几下就害羞却迫不及待地吐出一些前列腺液。黄明昊一边觉得这墙板脏的不行，一边又不舍得叫停这场你情我愿的“猥亵”。

一开始的疼痛和渐渐产生的快感相比，简直可以忽略不计，现在反而渴望更多更激烈更深入的碰触。 

范丞丞明显有些把持不住，穴口将分身缠得很紧，但是穴肉却显得湿润通畅，没有很强的挤压感，只是温柔地包裹着龟头，任他顶弄任何想去到的地方。 

就在黄明昊开始沉醉于快感时，隔间外面突然传来一阵声响，原来是有人进来洗手间。黄明昊有些紧张，但他表现的似乎比想象中淡定，没有呼吸急促，也没有手忙脚乱的磕碰到隔板。

反而身后的人倒是紧张的伸手过来捂住了黄明昊的嘴巴，一不小心口鼻都给捂的严严实实，一时呼吸不上来，憋的黄明昊一边挣扎扭动一边锤打后面的人。

范丞丞果然会错了意，他以为黄明昊是见来人准备求救，一心只想阻止他，做好了随时报上姓名承认错误的准备，等着黄明昊来教训他。范丞丞脑内想好了千百种开脱罪行的借口，本来就只是偷偷跟着黄明昊，知道他自己跑出来坐洲际巴士想暗地保护他，这样做纯粹就是一时兴起吓唬他。

黄明昊的劲儿比不过范丞丞，等到人出去了，捂住他的手才松开，黄明昊干咳了两声，扶着墙大口喘着气，刚得到一点宽松的空间，又被身后才想起来正事儿的不误正业的“歹徒”压了回去。

“啊......疼！！！”膝盖被暴力的撞向了墙壁，被人锁住腿脚也没办法缓和，抵着坚硬的隔板上被一次一次的抽 插挤的膝盖更疼了。“放开我！！！”黄明昊带着点哭腔喊叫，身后的人以为他是求救失败开始怕了，反倒更卖力的进入，每一下都重击在敏感点上，把挣扎着的黄明昊抓的也更牢了。

快感全都飞走了，膝盖疼的脸色发白，上牙紧咬住嘴唇，表情很是精彩。能感觉到黄明昊明显僵硬起来的身体，可能是由于经紧张吧，他紧紧的夹着后穴，挤的范丞丞也苦不堪言。

不过范丞丞没有停下动作的意思，腰部的运动反而愈加猛烈，狠狠的在黄明昊那不能放松的紧穴中抽送着。在公共场所做爱感觉就是格外不同，感觉越兴奋，做起来也越有感觉。

过了好一会儿黄明昊才从膝盖撞到隔板的疼痛中缓过来。正在为自己鸣不平，想骂范丞丞，可眼睛一转，来了个好主意，骂他还不如气死他。身后的人可是一点儿也不知情，只觉得黄明昊身体放松了下来，身体就像平时动情的时候会微微发红，还散发着暖意，这会儿就好像空气也变得暧昧了起来。

阴茎被肠壁湿软的粘膜紧紧的纠缠，将黄明昊整个身体抓起来，带着他两个人坐在马桶盖上。黄明昊的腿被抓着，坐在范丞丞身上脚根本着不了地，全身的重量都压在范丞丞身上了。

正当范丞丞用劲在黄明昊身体里面抽插的时候，黄明昊被源源不断传来的让人脸红心跳的呻吟声也随着的抽送从嘴里发了出来，“啊啊好大……不……太快了……慢……慢点...”

沉浸在快感里思维混乱的只能打直球的范丞丞这下也发现了不对，黄明昊的表现不仅没半点儿害怕，倒像是十足的享受。

范丞丞觉着像是自己给自己戴了顶“绿帽子”，气不打一处来。发泄着怒气似的狠劲地顶了几下，黄明昊那往常激励人心的呻吟声现在就稍显刺耳了。范丞丞气黄明昊这股子不要脸的劲儿，明明正在被“强奸”，还配合着发浪，想着范丞丞一巴掌就甩在黄明昊的屁股上。

“啪啪”好几声，在那圆滚的白屁股上就流了个明显的掌印。黄明昊又痛又爽，眼角带着点刚刚被激出来的泪花，存心给范丞丞找气受，便又说道：“再深一点……里面好痒。”他觉得自己的穴口被膨胀的分身越撑越大，贪婪的就像是无底洞一样想要更多的东西填满。

“劈劈啪啪”几巴掌又落下来，这下黄明昊是真的被打疼了，又受不住暴风雨似的密集地一阵猛干，“不……不要了…疼啊...唔…”最后的几下狠狠的抽动，黄明昊被弄得受不了，直接就射精了，浅浅的乳白色的体液稀稀落落的滴在个隔板上，完美的复制了旁边刚刚被自己嫌弃的那个肮脏的隔间里的光景。

“唔...你好厉害哦，直接把我插射了......”黄明昊说完想了想，完了还不怕死的加上一句：“我男朋友都没有这样过。”

“草！”范丞丞终于耐不住怒气，骂出了声。憋了好久没说话，低低的嗓音哑着，黄明昊觉得自己男朋友骂人都还挺性感的。

“嘻嘻...”黄明昊偷偷笑了两声，还是没有回头看范丞丞，完全没有来相认的意思。只是更大胆了，他心一横，也不管墙壁和扶手有多脏，抓着卫生间旁边的供行动不便的人群使用的扶手，把自己抬起来，猛的坐下去，又前后晃着，一下把范丞丞的脾气又给他消了下来。

听着后边传来的呼吸声，他就知道那人离高潮不远了，站起身给后边留下一个人背影。微微翘起的屁股上，那被巴掌扇红的臀瓣尤其显眼，白色的皮肤上衬着通红的指印，好像是在控诉着暴行。

始作俑者知道心疼了，可还生气着呢，冰凉的手指轻轻抚摸着红印，问道：“还疼吗？”黄明昊没理他，只是告诉他：“接下来，你自己动。”

范丞丞得到通行证，急忙又插进那个引人入胜的湿滑无比的小口，这一次动作温柔地甚至有些迟缓。“快点呀，你不想射吗？”黄明昊问他。范丞丞“嗯”了一声，没再说话，亲吻黄明昊的耳廓，含着他的耳垂。那是他最敏感的地方，果然黄明昊又轻吟出声。

范丞丞只觉所有的快感都从小腹上聚集成一股力气，一股一股的体液就冲出了铃口的小洞。他微微喘着气，搂着黄明昊，两个浪费了太多体力的人就着相连的姿势试图平复一下呼吸。

黄明昊整个人完全瘫在范丞丞的身上，微微侧身回头，伸手去扯身后的人的黑色口罩，“刚刚生气啦？” 

“嗯。”范丞丞老实的承认，他有那么一瞬间真的误以为黄明昊背叛了他，那几巴掌扇的也是泄愤，是结结实实地打在皮头上的。

“我早就知道是你了……所以你不要吃自己的醋哦。”黄明昊轻描淡写，也没有怪范丞丞情急之下打了自己几下的事。

“那你还疼吗？我看都红了......”

“不太疼，你把我撞墙上膝盖比较疼。”黄明昊实话实说，膝盖上没肉，骨头直接磕在硬东西上疼的不行，不然黄明昊也不会想报复一下范丞丞。

“啊？膝盖？对不起，我没注意到。”

“没事，现在不疼了，我知道你一直在护着我，不然我早就摔倒了。”范丞丞听这话怎么听怎么顺耳，能有个像黄明昊这么懂事儿通情达理的男朋友简直是他的福气。黄明昊不仅没有误会他，还知道他就是不放心才跟着来巴士站的。

“你怎么这么好？”黄明昊等范丞丞任劳任怨地帮他穿好衣物，整理好一切之后，又指使范丞丞去外面洗手池旁边拿吸水的擦手纸，把自己不小心弄到隔板上的东西擦干净。

“你怎么猜到我会来坐巴士？”黄明昊腿发软，干脆挂在范丞丞身上，让他搂着自己，问他。

“你和家里闹的那么凶，叔叔阿姨把你的卡肯定冻结了，为了不让你去L市坐飞机出国。可是你连我都不告诉......”范丞丞的语气里听着还有些委屈。

“我不是故意的，我妈把我反锁在屋里的时候，我快气疯了，直接翻窗就逃跑了。我只是想去K国完成我的梦想，做我想做的事，他们对我的控制欲太强了。”黄明昊说。

“你怎么这么叛逆，还翻窗逃跑。”范丞丞轻咬了一口黄明昊圆圆的鼻头，好像要说教。黄明昊已经做好了听一场说教的准备，但他想去K国的想法很坚定，更希望的还是得到支持。

“算啦，看你这么可爱，我陪你一起去吧。免得你穷的落魄街头，被人拐跑了。”黄明昊眼睛一亮，开心的跳起来抱着范丞丞就亲，完全忘记了两个人还在巴士站脏乱的卫生间里。

范丞丞也不制止他，他不在乎旁边的环境，反倒觉得黄明昊这样挺可爱的，就是真情实感的流露。直到一会儿有人进来洗手间，黄明昊才松开范丞丞，洗了手拽着他往外走去。来人大概是尿急，直接冲进第一间就开始放水。

“草！”黄明昊知道这人大概摸到了第一间隔板上不知道谁制造的恶心东西。这会儿黄明昊心情好，看别人倒了霉只想笑，是挺恶心的，但是无伤大雅。

等出到候车大厅里，两个人找了个地方坐下来，黄明昊才悄悄地凑到范丞丞耳边,把刚刚想说的没说完的话补上：“其实我挺喜欢你打我屁股的，虽然很痛，但是也...嗯…挺爽的。”

说完黄明昊就端坐好，留范丞丞一个人在那思考。那会儿是真的生气了，可不是平时闹着玩的打几下，每一下打过去可是下了狠手，他是没想到怕痛又讲究的黄明昊居然好这口，下次不妨试试SM。

被范丞丞用一副原来如此的表情看着，黄明昊的脸颊还是泛起了一阵红，赶紧把头垂下去。


End file.
